Bruises
by Kaiina
Summary: Hinata get's kicked out and Naruto decides to help her. BAD SUMMENARY! Rated T for slight swearing and slight adult themes but NO LEMON
1. Chapter 1

**Bruises**

Hinata didn't know how it had happened exactly. It seemed so surreal. Like it had all been a bad dream but it hadn't been. It had been the cold reality that had washed down on her like a wave of dark water. She didn't know exactly how she had gotten here. It had started when her father had gotten home. He had been mad. Furious to be more exact. Everyone noticed but nobody dared to confront him. He just stormed to his office and no one dared to disturb him after that. It became late and everybody went to bed. She didn't know how late it had been exactly but she knew it was past midnight when a member of the branch house had awakened her.

"Your father wants to speak with you. He says it's urgent." The woman sounded scared.

"O-Okay, you can g-go to sleep its l-late. I'll g-go talk to h-him."

The woman nodded and left while she got dressed and made her way to her father's study. She knocked on the door.

"F-Father? You c-called for me?"

The door opened with a swing and her father stared down at her furiously.

"It's you. You did this! This is all your fault!" He screamed. He had been drinking, she could smell it, his breath spread the stench of liquor. There were numerous empty bottles on his desk and she was afraid. Her father had never been like this.

"W-what d-did I-I do?"

"WHAT DID I DO?!" He screamed. "YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED TO ASK ME THAT?! YOU DID NOTHING! YOU DIDN'T NEED TO! YOUR EXISTENCE DID THIS! YOU HAVE HARMED THE HYUUGA FOR THE LAST TIME! I WILL NOT TOLERATE YOUR EXISTENCE ANY MORE! WE WERE GOING TO BIND OUR CLAN WITH ONE OF THE MOST PRESTIGIOUS CLAN IN THE FIRE NATION! BUT THEY REFUSED OUR OFFER! THEY DIDN'T SAY WHY BUT IT WAS SO OBVIOUS THAT IT WAS BECAUSE THEY KNOW THE HYUUGA WILL SOON HAVE A WEAK AND FRAGILE HEIR! YOU ARE DESTROYING THIS CLAN WITH YOUR PATHETIC EXISTENCE! YOU ARE WEAK AND PATHETIC AND YOU WILL NEVER BE A GOOD SHINOBI! YOU ARE ALWAYS IN THE WAY AND I WISH THAT YOU WERE NEVER BORN!"

His words cut deeper than anything else and they kept echoing in her mind long after he said it. He had been right she had always thought. He had been right about everything.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO BECOME HEIR OF THE HYUUGA CLAN! YOU WILL FIGHT ME AND PROVE THAT YOU ARE NOT WORTHY OF THE HYUUGA NAME!"

"B-But f-father I-I don't w-want to f-fight you." She said weekly. The thought of fighting her father scared her. Not because he was a Jounin-level shinobi but because the thought of hurting someone close to her scared her most of all.

He hit her in the face. Hard. She let herself fall to the floor. She wasn't going to fight him. She couldn't hurt him, she just couldn't. He could hurt her though, and he did. He hit her, he kicked her, he picked her up and he threw her and Hinata was too scared to fight back. He kept repeating that it was her fault and that she was pathetic and useless and that she was a disgrace that didn't deserve to live. She couldn't protect herself because she was convinced that she deserved this. That he was right. She was useless and pathetic and she deserved to be punished for her existence.

After a while he stopped. He realized that he had won and grabbed her with her hair. She winced and pain and he pulled her through the hallway. She had a deep cut in her right ankle and it left a trail of blood. When he reached the front door he opened it with a swing and looked outside. It was raining incredible hard. He let go of Hinata's hair and threw her out.

"You don't belong here. I don't want to see you ever again. If you come back I'll kill you." His voice was cold, serious and calm. He had lost his angry voice from before but to Hinata this sounded even scarier. He slammed the door closed and she was left alone in the cold, in the rain.

That's where she was now. Two hours after her father slammed the door closed. She was in front of her house trying desperately to get up. Tears still rolling down her face another sign to show how weak she really was. She didn't know how it got this far but she knew that it did and that there was no turning back for her. She finally managed to stand up. She was still sobbing and trembling from fear. She turned toward her house and stared at it until she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hinata is that you?"

She recognized that voice. She knew all to well. She quickly wiped her tears and turned around.

"N-Naruto-kun, what a-are you doing here?" She said, trying to sound normal and cheerful.

"I couldn't sleep so I was taking a walk. Hinata are you okay?"

She looked confused and then remembered the bruises. "O-Oh you m-mean m-my face. I j-just h-had a little a-accident we h-had in a s-sparring match i-it's nothing."

"You sure?" He asked. "It looks pretty serious." He gripped her upper arms in a comforting manner but she winced in pain. He looked down at her arms confused and she panicked. She tried to pull her arms away but he grabbed her right wrist and pulled up her sleeve.

Their was a short silence while his eyes began to ran over the bruises on her arms. They couldn't have been from more then an few hours ago.

"Hinata who did this to you?" His voice sounded angry, slightly panicked but she knew he wasn't angry at her.

"I-I told y-you it w-was just a…"

"Don't even try to tell me this was just a sparring accident! Hinata tell me what happened! Tell me who did this!"

"I-I'm sorry Naruto-kun I h-have to g-get home." She panicked and quickly pulled her arm free walking past him.

"Hinata you live here tell me what happened!"

He reached out for her again but she pulled her arm away before he could grab it firmly and made a run for it.

She ran as fast as she could but she could hear his footsteps close behind. The splashing sound when he stepped into puddles on the road.

"Hinata stop! Come back!"

"L-Leave me a-alone!"

She couldn't run anymore. She was tired and worn down from the beating from her father. Her ankle hurt. She pushed herself harder but he tackled her to the ground.

They both slid over the road while he tried desperately to try to hold the girl down who was still trying to escape with all her power. He pinned her to the ground but she refused to be held down.

"Tell me what happened!"

"I told y-you it was n-nothing!"

She desperately tried to push him of off her but he struggled to keep her still.

"That's bullshit! Tell me who did this?!"

"Nobody!"

Her struggles became more furious and Naruto could tell even with all the rain that she was crying.

"Come on you can come with me, I'll help you."

"N-No I d-don't want t-to! I'm f-fine!"

He knew he couldn't do anything in the state she was in now and he was forced to hit a pressure point in her neck to make her pass out. Her body became limp and the struggling stopped. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms. She was soaked, beaten and her now closed eyes were red and puffy from crying.

He sighed. "Don't worry Hinata I'm going to help you. It's going to be fine. Nobody's going to hurt you now."

* * *

Naruto kicked the door of his apartment open. He couldn't use his hands to open it because he was still holding the unconscious Hyuuga. He had tried to take her home first. He had knocked on the door and her father had opened.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I'm a friend of Hinata's…" He wanted to continue but her father had interrupted him.

"She doesn't live here anymore. Just leave her somewhere." Then he slammed the door shut in front of him and left Naruto and the unconscious girl in the pouring rain. He had than carried her home.

He laid the girl down on his couch. He quickly got some towels to dry her off but it was soon made clear to him that he would have to take them off to get her dry. Her clothes were soaked, so was she probably. He blushed at the thought but he knew it was necessary. He first took of her jacket and threw it into a corner. It hadn't been easy because it sticked to her because it was wet from the rain. He then took of her shirt, pants and shoes. He winced in pain and agony. Her body was covered in bruises and cuts.

"Oh Hinata, why didn't you tell me? Why didn't you let me help you? Who did this to you?"

He picked her up and brought her to his bed after quickly drying her of. He made sure she was nice and warm before returning to the living to throw her clothes in the washing machine. He then returned to Hinata with a first aid kit and started treating her wounds.

He didn't know who did it yet. Or why. He couldn't imagine that someone would want to hurt someone as sweet as Hinata. What possible reason could this person have had? He didn't know what had happened but he could see that this person hadn't been holding back. She took quite a beating. It made him mad. It made him furious but at the same time he had to control himself on several occasions to burst into tears. This couldn't be happening. Not to someone as sweet and innocent as her. She didn't deserve something like this and why didn't her family help her? He had known they had some issues but it couldn't be this bad. She always seemed so happy. She never complained about it. She never told him about it. Why? Why didn't she let him help her? Why didn't she tell him? He should've been there. Should've protected her.

The world was filled with injustice. It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair for her. He wanted to make it all right. It just seemed so wrong. Doing good things wasn't rewarded with good things happening to you. Bad things happened to good people every day. It wasn't fair, it wasn't right at all. He wished good things only happened to good people and bad things only happened to bad people. He hoped it for her. Then she would be safe from this kind of suffering. She was a good person. Then why? Why was this happening to her?

A tear fell from his eye and splashed on her exposed tummy. It wasn't fair at all. He wished the world was fair even if it was just to protect people like her. Where was the justice? She deserved better than this. She was so sweet and kind. She was always helping people and even though she was shy everybody liked her. She tried to improve herself just like him and now something awful had happened to her and she didn't want to tell him what. But he made another promise that night. He promised himself that he would make sure that Hinata was going to be fine and that he would find out who did this. He was going to make sure history did not repeat itself. It was a promise of a lifetime.

* * *

Hinata woke up the next day. She was warm and dry and even though her body still ached when she moved it felt better then she thought they would.

She quickly sat up when she noticed these things and in a flash all the memories of last night washed through her body. Like despair had slapped her right in the face. She looked around and noticed that she was sleeping in an unfamiliar bedroom. It looked slightly messy but it was obvious someone had tried to clean it recently. The furniture looked cheap but still the room had something homey and comforting. She was lying under the thick covers of a double bed and she was dressed in what seemed to be a way to large T-shirt and pants.

She gasped when she realized that she was sleeping in Naruto's house, in Naruto's room, in Naruto's bed, in Naruto's clothes.

She quickly jumped out of the bed and frantically searched for her clothes. Naruto was nowhere to be seen and she wanted to leave before he noticed that she was awake. She didn't want to explain to him what happened. She didn't want him to waste his time on her. He shouldn't be worried about her. He had way more important stuff to worry about.

When she couldn't find her clothes she decided to give up and just leave without them. She slowly opened the door of the bedroom and looked around. Naruto was nowhere to be seen. She could see the front door of the small apartment and made a dash for it. Her fingers slightly grazed the doorknob of the front door when she felt someone grab her hand.

She looked around to see Naruto lying in the couch. She hadn't seen him because the back of the couch had pointed in the direction of the bedroom door.

"Hinata, what are you doing?"

"I'm s-so s-so-sorry Na-Naruto-kun. I d-didn't m-mean to c-cause you t-trouble. I-If I c-can have my c-clothes I-I'll just l-leave."

He stood up and walked to her without releasing her hand. "First of all. You never cause trouble for me because you are my friend and I'm here for you. Second of all your clothes are still in the dryer and last you're not going anywhere until I know what happened."

She looked down at the floor.

"Now sit down in the kitchen I'll make us some tea."

Hinata wanted to run out of the room anyway but there was something in the way he was looking at her that made it impossible. So she just sighed and sat down at the small kitchen table while Naruto made some tea.

"I'm sorry that I can't make you breakfast but I'm not a great chef and the only thing I have is some tea. I really need to go shopping." He took two white mugs from the closet and continued. "Yesterday I just took you home. You were really soaked so I had to change your clothes. I didn't do anything inappropriate I swear but you were really soaked and I had to treat your wounds. Do they still hurt a lot?"

"I-It's okay. T-They still h-hurt a l-little but it will h-heal."

He nodded and then looked at her. She hadn't seen him with that look often. He looked serious, dead serious. He looked straight at her and it was almost impossible for her to look away. It was almost if he was trying to look right into her head. Like he tried to read her mind through her eyes.

"Hinata please tell me. What happened?"

"I… I… It's o-okay. I-its n-nothing for y-you to worry a-about."

"Hinata but I am. I am worried about you. Please tell me what happened. I want to help you." His voice sounded begging.

"You d-don't need t-to help m-me N-Naruto-kun. I d-don't want to be a-a burden to you."

"Hinata like I told you before. You are never a burden to me. Please, I want to help you. You are my friend and I need to know who hurt you so bad."

Hinata sighed while Naruto sat next to her at the table. He poured her some tea and she slowly nipped it. Then she slowly opened her mouth and began talking. She told him what happened while tears ran over her cheeks. He wrapped his arm around her and let her cry in his chest while he whispered in her ear. "It's okay Hinata-chan, from now on I'm going to take care of you. It's going to be alright. I'm here now and no one's going to hurt you. The promise of a lifetime."

* * *

Something I made at 1 in the morning. I just got a sudden burst of inspiration. Damn and I was just comfortable in my bed -.- But anyway I hope everybody likes it. I might do a sequel or I might not. I don't think I will but if something pops up and I have the energy to write it and upload it. I'm so tired lately I think I'm dying DX. I just feel physically tired all day while, to be honest, I do nothing.

Anyways… so maybe a second chapter maybe not.

Kisses, hugs and cookies (they are not homemade I'm too tired. They come out of a box) for my lovely readers and reviewers from Kaina-chan.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters they belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto****.**

**Aimi, Gorou, Kuro, Jimmy and Mr. Yamada**

Bruises

After Hinata had explained everything to Naruto and he had comforted her she had wanted to leave but he wouldn't hear any of it. "I'm going to take care of you until you're better Hinata. I wont let you get away." He had said. He had left to get some food and had made her reluctantly promise that she wouldn't try to run away.

Hinata turned on the warm-water-tap. She had already collected her clothes from the dryer and Naruto had suggested that she used his shower to get cleaned up. She had tried to turn down his offer but Naruto isn't the one to give up and she had to admit that she wanted to take a shower. The warm water made her body relax and her mind clear for a moment she forgot all her worries as she focused solemnly on the warm water hitting her back. Of course that didn't last long. She had always thought it was a good thing that she always could think things over in the shower but today she really didn't want to. She didn't want to think about how her family abandoned her, despised her, how she was a hindrance to the one person she didn't wanted to impress more than anything but she did. She couldn't help but think about those things and for a moment she just wanted to break back down in sobs but didn't. She had cried enough already. She had to be strong. She couldn't drown in self-pity anymore. She had to figure out what to do.

'I'll have to figure out what to do. I don't want to stay with anyone. It's my own fault I got into this and I don't want to be a bother to anyone. I've already used to much of Naruto's time. I'm going to have to find somewhere to live on my own. But… I don't have any money. I earn money with being a ninja but being underage that money automatically goes to my father. If I told the hokage I don't live with my father anymore would she give me the money I own instead of handing it to my father? No, I can't tell the Hokage. She won't except it. She'll make my father take me back in. She wouldn't let anyone throw their child out. But… I don't want to her to force my father to take me back. Should I get a real job? I was trained to be a ninja but maybe I could work as a waitress in a restaurant or bar. I would never be able to combine that with being a ninja. Ninja's work really irregular hours and I would have to leave on a short notice. You can't go on missions that can take weeks when you have a regular job. So should I… Give up on being a Shinobi?' The thought startled her.

'It's the only way. I can continue training in my free time. When I officially become an adult I could just continue. I'll just quit being a shinobi for 2 years. It's no big deal if I train there's no way I couldn't just become a shinobi again.' She tried to console herself. She turned the shower off and dried herself off. After she was dried, had her clothes on and she looked somewhat decent she left the bathroom. 'It's seems like Naruto–kun still hasn't returned. That's good. He would ask to many questions.' She searched some drawers for some paper and a pen and wrote something down in neat letters than she turned of all lives and closed Naruto's apartment door behind her.

* * *

Naruto was finally done with the shopping when he opened the door to his apartment. "Sorry it took so long Hinata! I planned on just buying us something for breakfast but I decided to buy some stuff for lunch and dinner to. I only had ramen lef…" He stopped when he noticed that all the lights were out and it was quiet.

"Hinata? Why are all the lights out? Did something happen with the electricity again?" He set the grocery bags on the ground and turned on the lights. "Hinata?" He asked when he heard no answer. "Are you here?" He than saw a piece of paper on the table and picked it up. His eyes darted over it.

_Naruto,_

_Don't worry about me. I'm fine._

_I'm going to stay at Tenten's house for a while until I find something permanent._

_Forgive me for worrying you and wasting your time and thank you for your hospitality._

_-Hinata_

He shook his head. 'How many times do I have to tell you Hinata you could never waste my time.' He had wanted to take care of Hinata himself but he knew that it was better for her to stay with Sakura. She needed someone to lean on right now and Sakura was better in comforting than Naruto was. He never knew what to do and always ended up just holding her. Besides Sakura's place was cleaner and larger than his. Hinata would be in far better care with Sakura than with him.

* * *

Naruto was walking down the street an half hour later. 'If Hinata's not going to join me I might as well eat at Ichiraku's.' When he walked past the Yamanaka flower shop he saw Sakura catching up with Tenten and Ino.

"Tenten? Shouldn't you be home with Hinata? What are you doing here?"

"Hinata? Naruto what are you talking about. We saw Hinata walk down the street a couple of minutes ago. She left about10 minutes ago."

"So she isn't staying at your house?"

"No, why would she do that?"

He glanced over at Ino and Sakura who seemed to be as confused as Tenten was.

"Naruto what the hell are you talking about you baka?!" Sakura said but the girls noticed that they had been left alone in the shop.

* * *

The door of the Hokage's office flew open and the former sleeping Hokage growled.

"Naruto Uzumaki! If you don't fix that door right now you're going to be so sorry!"

"There's no time for that now Oba-chan! Neji, Kiba, Shino I don't care! Just give me someone quick! I need to find Hinata quickly!"

"What do you mean? Hinata was in my office less than two hours ago. She asked to have a vacation from missions for a while because she wanted to concentrate on training alone. I swear that Hiashi makes her train to hard sometimes. But she said that she'll report back to me when her training is finished and she's available for missions again."

Naruto bit his lip. 'Should I tell her that her father kicked her out? She wouldn't let Hiashi abandon Hinata like that and would try to help but… I can't let Hinata return there. Hiashi will only treat her bad again. I'll have to find Hinata first and than I'll tell granny everything.'

"I… euh… I noticed she forgot a book at Ichiraku's."

"You want to send out a search party only to give Hinata her book back?!" The hokage said irritated.

"Well… euh… It's a really good book. I read it myself. It was really good."

"Don't lie to me Uzumaki. You don't read books and deffinatly not the same books Hinata would read."

"I do read books. But okay… fine I haven't read the book I found but I do want to give it back to Hinata."

"Naruto tell me the real reason. You wouldn't send out a search party just to give someone there book back."

'What do I do? What do I say? I have to think of something fast.' Naruto thought a minute about what he could say. 'It might work but it's really embarrassing.'

"I… well I kind of…" Naruto swallowed and a blush spread over his face. "Like Hinata and I thought that if I would give her book back really fast than…"

"You would impress her?" The Hokage laughed and Naruto's face became even redder. "Listen Naruto if there's one girl you shouldn't try to impress it's Hinata. I think you would make a nice couple and it's cute that you would be willing to try so hard but I think you'll just have to return the book on your own."

Naruto looked at his feet and nodded still embarrassed. He than turned around and left the Hokage's office.

When she heard the door close the Hokage chuckled again and focused on her paperwork. "Kids these days they get crazier by the minute."

* * *

Hinata was waling down the streets of Konoha. She hadn't been able to find a job anywhere. Nobody was interested in hiring an underage girl especially when they heard that her only job experience was being a ninja. It didn't really make an impression on a résumé. The last bar she had been in didn't need anyone but when the man looked at her he took out a small piece of paper and a pen.

"I think I know a place where a girl like you can find work. If you really want a job that bad I might know someplace where they needs someone. I know the owner of the place personally. Tell him that Jimmy sent you and needs a favor. I've been going to the place for nearly 20 years and the guy owns me some favors."

Hinata took the paper from him and bowed. "Thank you so much."

"Don't mention it. It will be my pleasure. The place needs some fresh faces. I've been looking at the same faces for way to long now."

So now Hinata was walking with the paper clasped tightly in her hands. On it was an address written in a dirty letters. She had never been in this part of Konoha but to be honest she didn't really explore a lot in Konoha. She spend most of her time at the training grounds or at home. Sometimes she would visit a tea shop or Ichiraku's. On the weekends she would visit her friends and when she had missions she would go to the Hokage's mansion. Other than that she didn't really go anywhere. Of course she visited shops and stuff but she had never really wondered what the rest of Konoha had been filled with.

She could notice how these streets were different from the other streets she had already seen. The streets weren't as vibrant as the streets she knew and they were filled with garbage and all kinds of dirt. She stopped in front of an old building that had 'Palooza' written on it in big neon letters. She prayed that the man would take her. She didn't know what else she could do. She really needed money or she would have to sleep on the street.

She opened the door and noticed that it was empty. It seemed to be a bar with a stage. Probably for some kind of live band or Karaoke machine. There was a man on a ladder who was apparently changing a light-bulb but hadn't noticed her presence yet.

"E-Excuse me?" She said hesitantly.

"What do you want? We're closed." The man barked not even looking at her.

"Are you the o-owner?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I-I was wondering if you m-might need a w-waitress?"

"No. I already have enough waitresses working for me."

"But Jimmy said you might need someone and that you owe him a favor."

For the first time the man turned his attention from the light to her and jumped of the ladder he was standing on. He seemed to be in his mid-forties, he had big rough hands that were obvious the hands of a working man. He looked her over.

"Well I do owe him some favors. And I might need someone that can serve drinks. What kind of jobs have you already done?"

"W-Well I have only worked as a Shinobi until now."

The man chuckled. "Ah shinobi huh? Well that probably means your strong, quick, good balance and your not afraid to get your hands dirty. I think someone like you is exactly what we need around here. We could deal with some fresh meat."

"R-Really? Thank you so much." She said bowing.

"Now let's talk about money. How much did you think about earning?"

"I don't know. Enough so I can afford to hire some place to live. I wanted to buy my own place but since I have no money I'll have to save up."

"No money and no place to go huh? Well what about I make you a deal. I own a 8 bedroom house and a lot of the girls that work here live with me. I still have one room available. For the work you do here you can live their for free. You'll live completely on my expenses. I'll make sure your clothed, fed, washed and have a roof above your head and in exchange you will work for me."

"Really? That sounds p-perfect."

He grabbed her small, pale hand with his rough, big one and gave it a tight shake. "Well than that's settled. When do you think you can start?" He asked.

"How about t-today?"

"Today?" He chuckled. "That sounds perfect for me young lady. I'll show you were I live so you can move your stuff in."

She blushed. "I-I well actually I d-don't have any suitcases."

The man laughed again. "That's even better than you can get started right now."

* * *

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha. It had been 5 days since he had last seen Hinata. He had desperately searched for her but she was nowhere to be found. He was worried about her. She was all alone and had no place to go. He wanted to help her but how could he when he couldn't find her anywhere? He never knew Hinata could be so stubborn.

He couldn't tell anyone and he deffinatly couldn't ask Obaa-chan to help him find her. She would tease him again. He was deep in thought about the missing girl while he walked over the crowded market. Suddenly he faintly heard a voice he recognized.

"T-Thank you very much."

"Hinata?" He couldn't see her but he could hear her voice. Which meant she had to be close. He looked around but didn't see her. It was too crowded and everywhere he looked there were people talking and looking at the many stalls. He jumped up so he could see better. He could see her stand at a small stall with her back turned to him only a few feet away. He tried to make his way through the crowd.

"Hinata?!"

He pushed through some people and stretched him arm out in an attempt to grab her but it only resulted in Naruto bumping into something hard.

"Aw, what the…?" He looked up and saw that he had bumped into the chest of his sensei, Jiraiya.

"Oi Naruto. Stop pushing. Why the rush?"

"Pervy sage? I don't have time now! Have you seen Hinata?"

"Hinata? Ah the Hyuuga girl! The one with the big…"

"Yeah, yeah that one! Have you seen her?"

"No, sorry kid."

"But she was right there."

"Must just be your imagination."

"No, no I was sure. She was there. I saw her right here."

"I have heard crazier stories when it comes to boys crazy with hormones."

"Argh, pervy-sage! It's not like that!"

While the two argued on a few feet away Hinata walked over the street with her grocery bag, totally unaware of the quarrel of the two men.

* * *

Jiraiya sighed. It had been a long day. Naruto had kept talking about the girl he had seen before and how he lost her thanks to him. Jiraiya had, of course, teased him that he was in love with the girl but Naruto had franticly denied it. Saying she was just a friend but the old sannin knew his student enough to know he was lying. He could see the boy really cared for her and not just as a friend. He himself barely knew the girl. He had seen her a couple of times but never really talked to her. He knew of her background of course. That she was the heir of the Hyuuga clan and was considered a disgrace. He himself had never really thought highly of the Hyuuga clan. The girl seemed nice though. She smiled and nodded shyly when she saw him walk down the street. She had been the only one to come and see Naruto when he left for his trip. She had stayed hidden but there was no way a genin could successfully hide from a legendary Sannin.

The girl had an obvious crush on his blond student everyone knew about it. Of course everybody except the blond himself. Jiraiya had really grown to love his student but he couldn't deny that, even though he adored the boy, he wasn't the smartest guy around. He was pretty good in tactics and could be really wise for his age but when it came to people and stuff like that the boy knew less than a peanut. Matter of fact the girl had probably been better off falling in love with a peanut. Peanut's at least aren't as ignorant and dense as Naruto was.

But about one thing the white haired man was very sure he wasn't going to get involved. He had been planning to go to the hot springs but because he had bumped into Naruto it was too late for that now. So being the pervert that he was he was going to go a striptease bar. It was called a striptease bar but everyone knew you could get a lot more than a lap-dance there. He opened the door of the old, dirty building and took a seat at an empty table. Immediately a girl dressed in skimpy clothing came in his direction.

"Jiraiya-sama long time no see!" She saw the depressed look on his face and she looked at him with fake worry. "Is something wrong? You can always tell me."

The man sighed. "Never mind, Aimi. You've never been good at acting. I don't want to bore you with my problems. I just come here to see your pretty face."

"That's good. It saves me a lot of effort." She said while she lit up a cigarette. "What do you want to drink?"

"Sake's fine."

The woman turned towards the bar and yelled. "Hey two sake's over here!"

A young woman came out from behind the bar with a platter filled with drinks. She walked over to a table with a couple of man sitting at it. "Here you g-go. Four s-sake's."

"Thanks baby." One of the drunk man replied before he pinched her ass.

"Eeep!" The girl cried out, letting the plate and sake-glasses fall on the floor and jumping back.

She looked at the broken pieces of glass on the ground with a blush on her face. "O-Oh sorry. I'll clean it up right away."

It wasn't hard to tell that she felt uncomfortable. A man stepped from behind the bar. "Hey Gorou how many times do I have to tell you! The new girl is only for serving! You're paying for those glasses."

The drunk man laughed and took his wallet. "Relax. I'll gladly pay for squeezing that fine ass! That's what I came here for!" The men burst out in drunk laughter while the embarrassed girl went to get a new platter.

* * *

Hinata was sitting in her small room. Tears were rolling down her face. "What am I going to do?" She whispered to herself. "I can't go on like this but I have no other c-choice."

Than her bedroom door opened and a skimpy dressed woman entered. "There's someone at the door. He says he's here for you?"

"F-For me?"

"Yes, probably some guy from the club or something. Don't forget that what you earn goes to Mr. Yamada."

"B-But I don't d-do…"

"Yeah, yeah whatever. Just go greet him and remember what I said."

The woman left and Hinata went to open the front door.

"N-Naruto-kun?" She whispered when she saw the blond stand outside her door.

He quickly grabbed her and pulled her close to him, wrapping his arms around her. "It's okay Hinata." He whispered. "Pervy-sage told me that he saw you today. I'm going to take you home. You're going to stay with me okay? I don't want you here."

"But Naruto-kun I-I…" She started, not wanting him to get the wrong ideas.

"Even if it's just as a waitress. You shouldn't be in these parts of town. Your coming home with me. I'll talk with your boss, okay?"

She nodded and he let her go from the hug. She immediately missed his warmth, the only warmth he had left was the one on her cheeks. He stepped past her and walked in the house. She stood there for a moment dazed. Trying to remember the last time she had seen him so serious. She had tried not to putt this on his shoulders but in the end everything backfired. She had done everything that she had wanted to avoid. She wasn't really sure what she was going to do now. So she decided it would be best to just do what Naruto had told her too. She heads for his apartment. After walking a few blocks she realizes that it might not have been a good idea to leave on her own.

She was still in the bad part of Konoha after all. 'Maybe I should've waited for Naruto. This alley looks scary.' She turns around to walk back but notices the four man standing behind her.

"Hello beautiful? Say what's a pretty girl like you doing in a dangerous place like this? Especially in the middle of the night." One says in a creepy tone.

"Hey isn't this the girl from the bar?"

"Ah yes. The _waitress._" The men start to laugh at the last word. "Tell me darling why would you work so hard when there are so much easier and faster ways to earn money."

"And don't forget more pleasurable." Another man adds.

"I-I don't work at there anymore."

"Oh so you're here all alone?"

"In the middle of the night…"

"Without the old Mr. Yamada to protect you."

"Seems a little suspicious. Wouldn't you say, Gorou?"

"I would say very suspicious Kuro."

"Almost like she's asking for something. Wouldn't you agree."

"Almost like she's begging for something."

Before they can do anything Hinata strikes the first man with a powerful attack, blocking his chakra to his right arm but when she does she gets grabbed from behind.

"You're not the only Ninja around here girl."

She struggles against the arms that are restraining her from behind as the attacked man recovers from the blow and makes his way her.

"You're a foxy one aren't you? Don't worry. I like it rough."

With that he smacks her in the face and grabs her chin. She tries to fight against the men holding her but their physical strength is bigger than hers. She might be able to escape if she was loose but now she couldn't move her arms, who were clenched at her sides and her kicks seemed to have little effect.

"Ha, I like it when they struggle." The man in front of her says. He then places his lips on her necks and starts licking and sucking it. She wants to scream out but at some point her mouth got covered. She couldn't remember exactly when. Suddenly out of nowhere the man get's kicked against the head. He falls forward knocking over Hinata and the man holding her.

Hinata sees her chance and escapes from the iron grip on her body. She looks up to see that her rescuer was no one else but the blond number one knucklehead ninja himself. He looks down at her worriedly. "Hinata are you okay?"

She nods in lack of words. The men are starting to gather up but to her surprise they don't attack but simply retreat. When they're out of sight Naruto kneels down next to her and pulls her against him.

"Don't do that again. Are you crazy? You can't go walking down the streets in the middle of night on your own. Don't you know how dangerous these parts of Konoha are?" She can feel the silent anger in his voice. She knows he isn't mad at her. He's mad at the man he let get away. She can feel how he desperately tried to draw her closer. As if he's trying to assure she's really there. "You had me so worried these last couple of days." He pushed her away slightly to check for any injuries. "Are you okay?"

She nods.

"Are you sure? Tell me Hinata did those pigs touch you? You need to tell me okay?"

She shakes her head. "No, you came in time. Just…" She touches the place on her neck where the mans lips and shudders at the memory.

Naruto grabs her hand and looks at her skin. "Don't worry I'll make it better." The next thing he did surprised her. He bent down and let his lips touch the exact spot the man's lips have been. Only his lips feel warm, soft and gentle and it makes her feel warm and her skin tingle. His kisses make her heart flutter and she doesn't know what to do with herself. Her hands automatically rest on his back while she lets out a soft moan.

"Hinata." Naruto whispered out of breath causing his warm breath to trickle against the skin of her neck. "I told you from now on I'm going to take care of you."

* * *

_Jimmy: I don't know it just sounded right. "Tell him Jimmy send you. It just sounds so naturally. Jimmy always sends you."_

_Aimi: (Ai) love, affection and (Mi) beautiful_

_Mr. Yamada: Just random_

_Gorou: (Go) five and (Rou) child… (Name has no reason at all)_

_Kuro: Black_

So that was it. I don't know why but I have had trouble writing recently. I think it's because I've got a new idea for a story. It makes it hard to focus on what I'm writing now. But I still need to finish Betrothed before I can start anything else. I don't think the next chapter of Betrothed will be out soon though. I keep going back and re-writhing it. So basically it's not going very fast. I also have a lot of things to do these days so I'm lacking time. I'll see when I get it finished. Luckily Yumi-chan is here to help me.

I personally didn't really like this chapter but I just thought I should write a second chapter since people were asking for it so much. I'm very sure that there isn't going to be a next one. I just wanted to make a nice clean ending and here it is. Hinata and Naruto are together and all is good in the world. (I never write after they've become a couple)

Oh BTW. Yahoo 5000 words! I was just to lazy to devide it in 2 chapters. I used to have chapters from around 2000 words. It changed to 2500 words. It changed to 3000 words. And suddenly it turned into 5000? And the Yahoo just came from my fav character Kiba! Yeah I'm a Kiba fangirl and don't you forget it! I'm a KibaHina supporter although I also support NaruHina. I just can't seem to write good KibaHina fics. :( But that doesn't matter I enjoy writing NaruHina stories.

-K


End file.
